


Just Shoot Me

by monstercupcakes



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Young Black Jack - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Needles, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: To be honest I was just gonna write a short story but here I am 5 chapters later... enjoy
Relationships: Black Jack/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It started out being Dr. Black Jack's patient. After recovering, you made excuses to stay "just a little bit longer". After three weeks, he knew he couldn't get rid of you. Not just because of your persistent but gentle and sweet nature, but because he needed you as much as you needed him, in a way. You got along with Pinoko very well, and that gave him a chance to get much needed breaks and have...adult time to himself. But you didn't know that. 

Plus, you were sort of what he always imagined Pinoko might be if she was an adult. Well, a real adult that is. 

You're kind, caring, and innocent. Well, you think you're innocent, but in reality you're mostly naïve. 

Deep down, Black Jack just wanted to nurture and protect you. 

\--------  
***Three months ago***  
You held your side, gasping as your fingertips grazed your gaping wound. You'd been exploring the beach that you like to walk up and down every once in awhile, but this time you fell down on some jagged rocks just the right way...er, the wrong way. At first you thought the wind was knocked out of you but after trying to sit up, you realized that you'd been hurt a lot worse than you thought. Not only were the rocks jagged and terrible, but there lay a broken bottle, and you landed directly onto it. 

You couldn't help but screech at that realization. 

Tears ran down your face and you had no idea what to do. You had no home to go to. Not anymore. 

You couldn't go to a hospital because then they could find you. 

You couldn't do anything. 

Except for get up, hide somewhere, and cry. 

And cry. 

And cry. 

Incidentally, that beach was right below the cape where a certain doctor lived. He was taking a cigarette break on his porch as Pinoko took her (long protested) daily nap when he heard your scream. He let out a sigh, but also knew that he couldn't just ignore something like this. 

He'd been locked up in his house for a few weeks, and lately it seemed that no patients were looking for his services. Black Jack was itching for some work, and deep down he was glad to have it. 

\---  
You found a semi comfortable nook to sit and wallow in. You were in a good bit of pain, but you kept reminding yourself that it couldn't be helped. 

Black Jack inhaled the salty air as his black shoes crunched on the familiar sand. He had a suspicion that teenagers had invaded his private little beach prior to this, as he'd noticed litter that he certainly didn't produce. He frowned, noting the little footprints that dotted the sand. 

He followed them, and found himself looking at a skid mark in the sand. 

\--- you heard someone approaching. You immediately stopped crying as best as you could, covering your mouth. Your heart dropped. They cant find you.   
They can't.   
Please God, don't let it be them. 

You froze when you saw him. He wore a white shirt and black pants, but you, like many, were drawn to his hair. He had a patch of bright white that shone against the jet black locks that framed his face. You couldn't see his face from where you were, but you could tell that this person meant no harm. 

"Is anyone here?" The man called out after examining the area where you had fallen. You decided that he seemed trust worthy enough. 

Softly, you emerge from your hiding place. The man spun around, semi startled. He seemed to not really expect anyone to really show themself. 

You jump slightly, seeing his deep brown eyes. They pierced into you, but not invasively. You swallowed, noticing them move to your injury. 

You look at your feet. You'd forgotten to bring shoes with you when you left. 

"Hello there. Are you hurt?" The doctor asked, more out of a courtesy than an actual question. He held his big hand out to you invitingly, and you accept his invitation. You nod slightly as you gestured toward your side. Blood had began to run down, even as far as to your upper thigh. You didn't imagine it was that bad. 

Before you knew it, you were laying on a brown examination table.


	2. 2

"Care to tell me what happened?" Black Jack asked, assessing your blood loss. You nod and recount, "I was on the beach, and I fell. And... There was some glass..."   
"Mmm, I see. Where are your shoes?" He prodded, gently moving up your shirt to examine your wound more effectively. You wince and ball up your fist.   
"...I forgot them at h-...I don't have any." you whisper with shame evident in your voice. You were undeniably dirty, and looked pitiful in your state. 

"I see. Do you have anywhere to go?" Said the doctor, his fingers looping through forecepts. You shook your head as you look away. 

You feel a sharp pain shoot through your chest and shortly after, a little clink, the sound of glass hitting metal. The first piece was out.   
Usually, Black Jack would focus on the task rather than the patient, but this time he found himself checking on you before and after each action he performed. 

Finally, to both of your relief, the deed was finished.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!  
> SKIP THE AREA THAT SAYS 'SIX MONTHS AGO' IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DOMESTIC VIOLENCE OR ABUSE!!!! TW TW TW!

\---  
The doctor has been gone for three days on a trip to America, where he'd be seeing a patient. He was forecast to return the following day, so you decided to bake a butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate.

Pinoko had stayed home on this trip, as Black Jack needed the utmost focus for this particular patient, who was difficult as it is. 

She gladly "helped" you bake, by kneading scrap pie crust over and over as she sang a song she made up as she sang. 

You smiled. 

You felt so blessed to be here, in this moment, in this place. 

At that thought, you were mentally transported...back there 

*** Six months ago

The screaming was getting harder to handle. It always began with a small confrontation, followed by a loud discussion. After that, their bickering escalated until either you or your mother was seriously hurt. 

Your mother had found what she thought was love in the heart of a broken man. Said broken man absolutely abhorred you.

On good days, you faded into the background. Your room had no television, you had no phone or really any personal belongings to speak of , save for clothing and a single pair of shoes. 

On bad days, you were his target. You never knew what to expect, a physical or mental beating. Some days, you hoped for a physical beating. Bruises fade, but scars on your heart stay.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous trigger warning still applies!

You had been planning leaving for a while, but never thought you'd REALLY do it. 

That day, he raised his fist to hit you for the last time. You felt your front tooth wiggle a little, and the familiar taste of blood filled your mouth. You sprinted out the door with misty eyes and a foggy heart. 

\---  
Your feet ached from the tiny gravel pieces that wedged themselves in your flesh as you wandered the streets. 

You were just... tired. 

Maybe a walk on the beach would feel good on your feet.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more trigger warnings! Love you! Stay safe! Drink water! Love yourself!!!!

The smell of butterscotch still hung in the air when Black Jack crossed the barrier between work and home. 

Pinoko was first to greet him, followed by you and Largo. 

He looked up at you, and you were once again taken aback by those eyes. 

You could feel something pierce your heart. You wonder if he felt it too. 

Before you could wonder much longer, you remember the pie and rush him in a slice with a dainty dollup of whipped cream and a pinch of cinnamon on top. 

You beamed. You were so excited to finally see him try it. Before he left, you asked him if he preferred cinnamon or butterscotch. Then, you forgot his answer, so you just made a butterscotch cinnamon pie instead. 

Pinoko eagerly took a bite of her slice, proudly exclaiming, " Pinoko helped wif thish pie!" 

"Did you? That's a good job Pinoko," the doctor smiled warmly, looking at you as he did so. You blush. 

"Thanksh" she thanked warmly. You couldn't help but smile.


	6. 5

\---  
After you had gotten stitches for your wounds, Black Jack ordered you to rest for one week at his house. He had a spare bedroom just for patients, so you felt welcome. 

Little did you know, he did not offer this to you simply because of your injury. He knew something was wrong, somehow. You had this sense of being lost, alone, and afraid that not many could pick up on without knowing you. 

But he did. 

You were endlessly relieved by having your very own bed, along with a television in your room. You loved watching corny tv shows and listening to documentaries as white noise while you let yourself drift into dreamland. 

During those nights when you'd leave the TV on, black jack found himself silently tip toe-ing in your room to switch it off. You always thought the TV had an automatic shut off feature until he had to attend to a patient in Brazil for a week. 

After your week was up, you panicked and made up excuse after excuse to stay for "one more week". And it worked. 

Then, that week was up, and you were forced to do it all over again. And it worked. 

Once these seven days were up, however, a new patient was in need of the bed in the guest room. However, you did not need to beg nor make up any sort of excuse to stay this time. 

Instead of sending you packing (although you had little to pack), Dr. Black Jack offered to let you sleep in his bed, for a while. 

Black Jack didn't like to overly splurge on many things, especially for himself, but his bed was one thing he required to be nice. He had a large one, with an extra soft pillow top mattress. The patient twin sized bed was good, but this was even better, you thought. 

The first night you slept in his bed, he was not home. You lay on it like a starfish embracing the side of the tank, and couldn't help but giggle at yourself, knowing how absolutely ridiculous you looked. 

The fifth time, however, was one where the doctor was home. He was exhausted from a long trip. You sat on the bed, twiddling with the edges of the comforter. Looking up, you realized the doctor was removing his shirt. You blush a deep shade of fushica unconsciously and unintentionally. 

Without a second thought, Black Jack flipped of the light and slid into bed next to you. He had a particular musky yet floral smell to him, which you secretly adored. 

Your cumulative body heat filled up the comforter, but you enjoyed it. "Truthfully, I enjoy everything about you," You thought to yourself.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as ive enjoyed indulging myself writing it! Hahaha <3 quarantine has me wildin yall

The next morning, the butterscotch pie vanished. You weren't sure who ate most of it, as it was a hit for Pinoko, Black Jack, yourself, and even Largo...  
(Can dogs even have cinnamon?)

Suddenly, you felt big, strong hands grab you firmly by the waist, and a gentle voice whispered in your ear, "hey, go to bed, it's 3am and you've ventured way too deep into bad fanfiction"

\------  
You wake up, gasping. You had some less than pleasurable dreams, and didn't really know how to handle yourself. "Not that anyone else knows how, anyway," you think to yourself. 

You sit up, placing a hand on your chest. Your heart was pounding. By closer examination, you realized you were shaking, too. You look over at the peacefully sleeping man next to you. Moonlight shone through the window and bounced off of his pale white skin and played off of his jet black locks. You found comfort in knowing you weren't alone. 

Even if he wasn't waking up for anything. 

That didn't matter though.

You kept your mind occupied in other ways. 

You wondered to yourself if the scar on his face extended to the other parts of his body. You'd been given the opportunity to peek at his bare chest and back at other times, but you never wanted him to know that you were looking at him. You didn't want to look put of a mean place; you just wanted to know.  
But it didn't help that he was pretty decently attractive as well. 

You gently slide the comforter off of his back. He was rested in the fetal position, which was perfect for your purposes. 

Your hypothesis was indeed correct. The mysterious doctor sported an array of scars that mapped out the entirety of his back and body. You sighed, wondering how on Earth someone could aquire all of those in an eternity, forget about a life time. 

Ignoring your better judgement, you stroke one with one of your petite, cold fingers. 

Black Jack slightly stirred in his sleep, causing you to absolutely panic and pretend to be sleeping. Not after too long, you had succumbed to the sleepiness and drifted into dreamland.


End file.
